Things are different now
by icejay
Summary: What if things happened differently? What if Marco was thought to have been 'killed' but had really reborn because of his devil fruit? What if someone else then become Whitebeard's first-mate? What if Marco had a completely different live? Yet, similar to the one he had with the Whitebeard Pirates at the same time? What if, things were different now? Full summary inside.
1. Family Part 1

**Things are different now…**

Outline-

What if things happened differently? What if Marco was thought to have been 'killed' but had really reborn because of his devil fruit? What if someone else then become Whitebeard's first-mate? What if Marco had a completely different live? Yet, similar to the one he had with the Whitebeard Pirates at the same time? What if Ace was born sooner and a twin? What if Luffy and Sabo were born earlier and they were the same age as Ace and his twin? What if Ace, his twin, Sabo and Luffy were raised by Marco?

What if, they find out that Marco was really alive and they wanted him back? Even though he had no idea who they were. What would he or the Whitebeards or Marco's new family/crew do then? What if things are different now…

* * *

Family Part 1

Spade sighed as he just tried to relax on the little boat he is in. Spade has no idea what happen or how this even happened. One moment- he is taking a nap since he was bored then next moment, he was on this boat in the middle of the sea. Trying to think on what happened to lead Spade to this situation just made him bored and sleepy again. How long has Spade even been out here for?

And once again, Spade was bored.

"I'm taking a nap!" Spade smiled (if one could even call it that…) and said to no-one as he closed his eyes and turned to his side to sleep as he hugged his sketch book.

Spade sighed again as he thought about his family, his crew. They missed him right? They were going to come looking for him right? They were looking for him now right now! Spade was sure of it! His brothers weren't going to ditch him… right…? Phoenix wouldn't let them… would he?

Of course not! Spade was the Captain and Head of the Family! And Phoenix was his best friend, his First Mate, his brother and the next Head! He wouldn't ditch Spade! Not after everything they have been though! They might as well be real brothers, that's how close Spade and Phoenix are.

"Where the hell are you guys?" Spade muttered to himself. ' _Where are you, Phoenix?'_

* * *

A few odd hours later…

Spade wake up as he felt something hit his boat, actually it was his little boat hitting something but that's not the point. Spade opened his eyes up partly and looked up but covered his eyes as he looking up right where the sun. FUCK!

Fuck it, Spade didn't really care right now. It was mostly either an island or a ship and right now Spade didn't care which it was. He couldn't sense anyone from his family, from his crew so it wasn't them so Spade was going back to sleep. Fuck whoever this is, his Haki will let him know if he's in danger. Plus, Spade was really sleepy too.

Hopefully these strangers, whoever they are will just leave him alone. Even if Spade hated being alone. He just wanted to sleep and wait for his crew, his family. They would find him, they always do when he goes missing.

Phoenix will always find Spade and Spade will always find Phoenix. It was the promise that they made each other when they when they were kids. It brought a small smile to Spade's face thinking about it, which was normally emotionless face. Meeting Phoenix was the best that ever-happened Spade.

 _"_ _No matter what! I'll find you and you find me, deal?" Spade said to Phoenix after Phoenix had saved him this time._

 _"_ _Deal!" Phoenix smiled as they shook hands, "Captain."_


	2. Family Part 2

thanks to Artista the Psyco Ink Mistress , sdkop21 & shirosakura911 for favouring and to for shirosakura911 following. Plus thanks to Vistor18 for the review. what is this? well, it's a story idea. No clear hint to what Spade is? or who he is? Good. I am keeping that under wraps for now. thank you for being interested, I hope you stay interested. don't worry, I will continue this. I will post new chapters as I finish and write, it depends how work is my way. anwway, here is the next chapter.

I hope you all are enjoying the story and will enjoying it. we're had over 30 views, yay! hope you all enjoy this chapter.

* * *

 **Things are different now...**

Family Part 2

Izou looked down when he thought he heard something hit the side of _Moby Dick_. Maybe it was an animal or something, like a sea-king or a shark or dolphin or other kind of sea marine animal. To say that that the cross-dresser was shocked when he saw a child, well, a young man as he couldn't really tell age properly from where he was standing and looking down at the person, but Izou could say something that kid looked to be in his late teens and early twenties. Who appeared and was, hopefully, sleeping, in a small boat that could have been **CRUSHED** and at least a thousand times smaller than the _Moby Dick_ here. Well, that would be an understatement. Just… what the hell… this was now what Izo was expecting to see at all.

Izou almost jumped off the ship to make sure the person was alive! Izou doesn't know why, it was like the kid was in pain and Izou wanted to make it go away.

"POPS!" Izou shouted as he gripped the railing where he was so he couldn't jump and probably give everyone heart attacks for jumping overboard so suddenly. It was better to let the Captain and see what he thinks they should do.

The person didn't even stir when Izou shouted, that had Izou worried. What if they were hurt? What if they were they dead?

"What is son?" Whitebeard asked from his sit as he talked with his First Division Commander Emmet.

"You have to see this!" Izou told him as he pointed down. "There's a kid in a boat!"

What…?

Emmet walked over. The blonde haired first division commander had come over to make sure that sixteenth division commander wasn't trying to pull a prank or something, not that it was something that the cross-dressing whitebeard pirate would do, but he was close with Thatch and you never know for sure. He looked over the side. His long blonde hair getting in the way so he tied it back and his eyes opened in shocked as he saw what Izou had.

That was a small boat and there was a kid right there inside of it, looking like he was sleeping or something. Emmet looked at their father as he finished tying back his hair.

"Izou's right Pops! There's a someone down there!" Emmet commented, looking a little worried "And he's alone. What should we?" What was a kid- been them ten year old or a teen or twenty-something year old- doing by themselves, in a row boat, in the New World of all places? How are they still alive? The weather changes in an instant without warning. This kid was lucky to be alive.

"Bring him up," Whitebeard told his sons without a moment's hesitant. Why was a kid in a boat, alone, in the New World? Whitebeard did not like this. He wanted the boy or girl was okay. Why were they here by themselves? What happened? Who do they belong too? Are they still alive? How are they going to react to the pirates? How are they going to react to them the Whitebeard Pirates, the World's Strongest Crew? "Let's make sure he is okay and see if he will talk to us. Be careful though my sons."

Who knows what happened to the kid for this to have happen. Was he a runaway slave? Did he escape an island attack by pirates? Had he been on cruise? Was he kidnapped? There were a lot of questions and right now, they had no answers. And who knew how the kid was going to react to them.

Whitebeard walked over and watched as his son were organising for the boat to be brought up onto the deck of the _Moby Dick_ by ropes, as the Whitebeard Pirate Captain looked down at the kid in the boat. He looked like he was sleeping… he so looked peacefully… kind of cute. It was sweet.

The kid seemed to be male, somewhere between eighteen and twenty-two, at least that what it looked like, he could be younger or older for all they know. He had blonde hair, long black pants, black boots and he could see white from a shirt under a jacket- a black fluffy jacket. Wasn't the boy hot in that jacket?

Namur dropped overboard and landed in the water. That didn't stir even the kid as they all heard the loud splash made by their fishmen brother. That was very worrying. Was he hurt? Was he dead? Passed out? Exhausted? After all, it wasn't every day that you find a kid in a boat in the New World.

Namur tied ropes around the ends of the boat where it seemed that it some hooks where they could tie the rope. That was good. If the boat didn't have those then they would have had to lower their ladder, climb down and carry the kid up to the deck. And they weren't sure how tall the kid was since he was curled up a little bit of a ball.

Namur hopped into the boat once he was done tying the rope onto the little row boat, he looked the kid over carefully. The young man only seemed to be sleeping- as Namur had noticed the small sounds coming from him and the chest moving up and down. Namur frowned, the kid had no emotion on his face, though he could have sworn that the kid was smiling before. The kid didn't stir at all though. He was still alive... right?

What was going on? Something was telling Namur to stay away from the kid. That this kid was dangerous. How could that be? He was sleeping and didn't seem to be dangerous… but then again, this is the New World. No-one should underestimate this kid, who knows who he is. Or how he got here or why.

The boat moved up slowly and not so delicately. It didn't seem to stir the kid either. That was worrying to those who was watching, let alone for those helping to bring the kid and the boat up.

Namur looked at him closely, not taking his eyes on the kid. He seemed tallish, or maybe average tall for human male? It was hard to tell with him curled up in a ball. He was wearing mostly black clothes say but the white shirt, though the white shirt seemed to have some kind of black pattern on it though. He also seemed to have a sliver chain that looked like some kind of necklace around his neck and he was seemed to be hugging something close to his chest… a book…? What…? Why would he be hugging that?

Namur looked around the boat easily and saw a black and turquoise blue bag- it was closed. Then looked back at the kid. The kid didn't seem to have a weapon on hand anywhere that Namur could see but who knows what is in that bag or if the kid was devil fruit eater or not.

They still better be careful.

The small boat was put on the deck carefully and as delicately and it didn't stir the kid. A lot of the crew gathered round to have a look and they were making a lot of noise.

"I suggest you stop staring at me and let me sleep in peace," the kid told them not moving or seemed to have stirred and not even opening his eyes. "Ass-holes." The kid turned and curled up more into a ball. The kid didn't seem to be impressed, but it was hard to tell as there been to be no emotion in his voice.

Was the kid awake…? Or talking in his sleep?

"Who are you boy?" Emmet asked. Seeing if the kid was awake or not.

The kid sighed as he sat up and rubbed his eyes. Holding a book, what looked like a sketch book maybe, in one hand. Emmet almost froze on the spot when he looked at him. There was something wrong with the kid's eyes, they were not only a natural red colour but there didn't seem to be any life in his eyes. Like he had seen some real horrors in his life and he might have been a little older than everyone thought. And he seemed taller and maybe a little older than everyone first thought as well.

"Who the fuck are you?" the kid asked in an emotionless voice then noticed Namur. "What the fuck…? A Fishman? Where am I…?"

Whitebeard laughed at the kid. He was amusing. Did he not have a sense of danger? Did he have any idea who they are? Did he know even where he was? The kid looked at Emmet again then laid back down in a ball, not seeming to care anymore. As if Namur was the most surprising thing here, ad since he is over that shock, he doesn't care what else is going on.

"Just put me back in the sea," the kid told the people who had picked him up randomly. That shocked all of the Whitebeard Pirates as the kid closed his eyes again. What…? Put him back in the sea…? Why!? "I'll be fine." Why don't they actually believe that?

Whitebeard could have sworn he heard a little crack in the kid's voice then. Like he was hurting, but in not a physical way. No-one said anything, they all stood there or sat there, in silence. Was the boy waiting for someone or something?

"What?" Izou said- breaking the silence after a few minutes of no-one saying anything or moving, or doing anything. The kid wanted them to leave him, **alone** , in a small rowboat, in the New World? Was he insane?!

The kid sat up again and released a bit… okay, a lot of Haki- knocking out a lot of Whitebeard's sons. The kid might not sound or show his emotions but it seems that he was annoyed, by of the action of releasing his Haki. This kid had Conqueror's Haki…? And it was strong too. Damn, this kid might be dangerous after all. But who is he?

"I said- just put me back." the kid repeated to Izou- maybe seeming a little mad but it was hard to tell with his face expression the way it was. "I'll be fine."

"Impressive Haki brat," Whitebeard said.

The kid looked at him but his face expression didn't change. It looked hurt and emotionless at the same time- like he had seen the horrors of the world and didn't want anyone to know what he thought or what he was thinking because of it. It was hard to tell what the kid was thinking because of this. What had the boy seen to make him have this kind of face? Like it was normal to look this way? Who was this kid?

"Who the fuck are you?" the kid asked.


	3. Family Part 3

thanks to Dreamy-Girl2016 and fireandicephoenix for favouring and thanks fireandicephoenix for following and review. also thanks to sdkop12, Son of Whitebeard and Guest who I think is Vistor18 for reviewing too.

to Son of Whitebeard\- thank you for saying that. it is a good use of my OC isn't it?

to Guest\- Who is Spade? all will be revealed soon. don't worry. Actually, some will be revealed this chapter. I hope you enjoy and will stay invested with the story as things are revealed. I properly do have grammar errors... I apologise for that. If anyone is interested in maybe being my Beta, PM me, okay? I'm more than body for someone to be my Beta, I just don't know who to ask or look for.

to sdkop12\- thank you. I hope you enjoying and keep reading.

to fireandicephoenix\- thank you. things are getting interesting. I hope you keep on enjoying.

and as a bit of a reminder- remember guys, there is no schedule for the story. so chapters will come up randomly. close enough to 100 views! we're at 98! so happy! with 6 favs, 4 follows and 5 reviews. hope you guys all enjoy this chapter!

* * *

 **Things are different now...**

Family Part 3

Last time... 

_"What?" Izou said- breaking the silence after a few minutes of no-one saying anything or moving, or doing anything. The kid wanted them to leave him, **alone** , in a small rowboat, in the New World? Was he insane?!_

 _The kid sat up again and released a bit… okay, a lot of Haki- knocking out a lot of Whitebeard's sons. The kid might not sound or show his emotions but it seems that he was annoyed, by of the action of releasing his Haki. This kid had Conqueror's Haki…? And it was strong too. Damn, this kid might be dangerous after all. But who is he?_

 _"I said- just put me back." the kid repeated to Izou- maybe seeming a little mad but it was hard to tell with his face expression the way it was. "I'll be fine."_

 _"Impressive Haki brat," Whitebeard said._

 _The kid looked at him but his face expression didn't change. It looked hurt and emotionless at the same time- like he had seen the horrors of the world and didn't want anyone to know what he thought or what he was thinking because of it. It was hard to tell what the kid was thinking because of this. What had the boy seen to make him have this kind of face? Like it was normal to look this way? Who was this kid?_

 _"Who the fuck are you?" the kid asked._

* * *

That make the people who still standing and conscious from the Whitebeard Pirates, mouths' drop. This kid didn't know who their father was? How can he not know who their captain and father is!? How can he not know Whitebeard!?

"Edward Newgate, also known as Whitebeard," Whitebeard answered. Maybe the kid was used to being treated with disrespect which is why he is so rude? Let's see how the brat reacts to something being a little respectful to him. Because if the brat kept up this rude behaviour, well, Whitebeard was not going to be impressed or happy with him. Whitebeard wasn't liking the kid's attitude right now. "And you are?"

"Phoenix…" the kid muttered getting up and grabbing his bag as he got **OUT** of the boat. Why was the brat getting out of the boat now all of a sudden? The brat's name was Phoenix…?

"Spade, you dick!" a voice shouted.

Whitebeard and the few people consciousness, mostly being commanders crew members of the Whitebeard Pirates- all turned around and saw blue flames of a bird… a phoenix…? Like Marco had been. Was this the new devil fruit eater of Marco's fruit? After it wouldn't and couldn't be Marco, he died, roughly 26 years ago… Was the person going to transform out of their phoenix form…? Did the this blonde say phoenix because he had seen the devil fruit eater? Was the kid's name Spade? Who calls their kid Spade? What kind of name is that?

Suddenly they transform into human as they landed on the deck and a lot of their mouths dropped opened. How was this possible…? He was… he was dead… the guy didn't seem to have noticed them too for some reason. The devil fruit eater's attention was all on his friend who he had called Spade, so he didn't even blink twice at the Whitebeards.

"I knew you would find me Phoenix," the blonde who the guy who looked like Marco had called Spade said, the kid that Whitebeards had find. He even gave a slightly smile, if one could a small movement on the blonde with red eyes' face a smile. "I can always count on you."' 'Phoenix' as the blonde hair guy who looked Marco was called, slapped the other blonde.

"Spade you dick!" Phoenix repeated at the blonde with red eyes again. Spade said nothing as he looked down at their feet, like he was ashamed of himself for making the other blonde worry about him. "Do you have idea how worried we were about you?! You're not only our brother but our Captain too! You can't just keep disappearing like this!" The Whitebeard Pirates are all taking it as this happened before then from that comment. "You're going to yourself into trouble that I might be there to get you out of in time!"

"I'm sorry." Spade said- not sounding or looking it.

Phoenix sighed as he just shook his head then smiled. "At least you sound it this time," as he hugged Spade who said nothing. At least he sounded it this time…? But he didn't sound it at all! "Come on then," Phoenix said grabbing his arm with a happy smile. "Let's go back. The others are worried."

"I do mean it Phoenix," Spade said as Phoenix, not moving. "I do mean I am sorry. How is the family?"

Why are they ignoring and acting as the Whitebeard Pirates aren't here? And family? What? What were these kids talking about…? Who are these kids talking about?

"Other than being worried about you, everyone in the crew is fine," Phoenix answered.

Whitebeard liked these kids- not only does one of them look exactly like Marco and had his devil fruit abilities/powers but they seem to see each other as brothers and their crew as their family. It seems they would fit in with his.

"Wait a moment brats," Whitebeard said. The pirate captain saw Phoenix flinch as he turned and seemed to have noticed Whitebeard for the first time and the Whitebeard Pirates too.

"Marco…" Thatch said, rather loudly. Being the only brave enough to voice what everyone was thinking and that was that this Phoenix guy looked like their dead brother. Phoenix flinched again as he put up his arm and blue flames were dancing. He looked very freaked out and scared. It seems they freaked the kid out… but what was noticeable was that other blonde, Spade, actually looked mad. He didn't seem have an emotionless face or lifeless eyes, he looks… genuinely mad.

Spade rolled up the sleeve of his black jacket where the Whitebeard Pirates saw some tattoos of some animals- a lion, a tiger and a wolf, some others but those were standouts right now as the tattoos suddenly moved and made sounds. Freaking out the Whitebeard Pirates- as they then ran off the arm and become… well, real.

What the fuck…? What the actual fuck! What the hell kind of ability or devil fruit gives a person to use this kind of power?! How does it work?! Why weren't they aware of this sooner?! Just who the hell is this Spade kid?!

" _I don't know how you know my brother's name_ ," Spade said in a dead serious and scary voice as he stood in front of Phoenix as if he was going to protect to the taller blonde. Wait… Phoenix's name was Marco? Then why were they calling Marco, Phoenix? " _But I won't let you take him. I won't let you have him. I won't let you hurt him. He's my family_."

Spade was being possessive again. And the crew jokes that Marco can be possessive of his bird nature, since birds are naturally possessive creatures. But that was nothing compared to Spade and his possessiveness. Not that Marco blames Spade for his possessiveness, it's all Spade's family fault for that. For what they did to him, for what they tried to do to him and to Marco and to their friends.

It seems, they have a misunderstanding on their hands, with two devil fruit eaters and one of them seemed more dangerous than he was letting on before. Fuck… this wasn't good… the kid really looked like he was going to kill them. The kid was willing to fight to them to fight them to death to protect his own, to protect his family. Like they would do.

The last thing that Marco and the others need right now is a fight against the Whitebeard Pirates! Spade was not fighting against the Whitebeard Pirates! That was a huge NO. It was going to get him killed!

"Spade, don't!" Marco said grabbing Spade arm to stop him from moving away from Marco right now. The Phoenix devil fruit eater needs gets his Captain under control, he was the First Mate and it was his job to keep the captain under control. This would hurt the family if he didn't! The last thing they need is the Whitebeard Pirates coming after them too! They already had one Emperor chasing them! They don't need another! "They're the Whitebeard Pirates! They're out of our league right now! Let's just leave! It doesn't matter if they know my name. I don't care. We just have to get back to the family. _Alive_." Stressing the last part. "We have to go back to the crew Spade. Everyone is _worried._ "

"Fine," Spade said as the animals disappeared in a weird smoke but reappeared on his arm as he let the sleeve of his jacket drop. Marco was the only the one who could talk Spade out of fighting, most of the time. Marco let out a sight of relief of being able to talk his captain down, though, he wanted to know what has gotten into Spade right now. He was not normally like this.

"Good, let's go home to the crew, yeah?" Marco smiled to Spade who managed to do a smile back which made Marco smile even more.

"I'll like that. I want to go back home to the others, to the Ink Hearts." That being their pirate crew.

Wait, these kids were apart of the Ink Heart Pirates? Their captain and most likely first mate? Just who the hell are these two? When did they meet? Why has Marco joined them? This Marco was their Marco, wasn't he? Emmet was going to need to look into who the Ink Hearts are.

Thatch hugged Marco suddenly out of no where which didn't go over all with either Marco or Spade. What was Thatch doing!?


	4. Family Part 4

thanks to yenwi and One Piece Luffy Ace Sabo for favouring and following and thanks to Hiken no Furia for following.

7 favs, 7 follows and 5 reviews and over 205 views.

still looking for a beta guys. if anyone is interested.

* * *

 **Things are different now...**

Family Part 4

 _"I don't know how you know my brother's name," Spade said in a dead serious and scary voice as he stood in front of Phoenix as if he was going to protect to the taller blonde. wait… Phoenix's name was Marco…? "But I won't let you take him. I won't let you have him. I won't let you hurt him. He's my family."_

 _The last thing that Marco and the others need right now is a fight against the Whitebeard Pirates! Spade was not fighting against the Whitebeard Pirates! That was a huge NO. It was going to get him killed!_

 _"Spade, don't!" Marco said grabbing Spade arm to stop him from moving away from Marco right now. The Phoenix devil fruit eater needs gets his Captain under control, he was the First Mate and it was his job to keep the captain under control. This would hurt the family if he didn't! The last thing they need is the Whitebeard Pirates coming after them too! They already had one Emperor chasing them! They don't need another! "They're the Whitebeard Pirates! They're out of our league right now! Let's just leave! It doesn't matter if they know my name. I don't care. We just have to get back to the family. Alive." Stressing the last part. "We have to go back to the crew Spade. Everyone is worried."_

 _"Fine," Spade said as the animals disappeared in a weird smoke but reappeared on his arm as he let the sleeve of his jacket drop. Marco was the only the one who could talk Spade out of fighting, most of the time. Marco let out a sight of relief of being able to talk his captain down, though, he wanted to know what has gotten into Spade right now. He was not normally like this._

 _"Good, let's go home to the crew, yeah?" Marco smiled to Spade who managed to do a smile back which made Marco smile even more._

 _"I'll like that. I want to go back home to the others, to the Ink Hearts." That being their pirate crew._

 _Wait, these kids were apart of the Ink Heart Pirates? Their captain and most likely first mate? Just who the hell are these two? When did they meet? Why has Marco joined them? This Marco was their Marco, wasn't he? Emmet was going to need to look into who the Ink Hearts are._

 _Thatch hugged Marco suddenly out of no where which didn't go over all with either Marco or Spade. What was Thatch doing!?_

* * *

"Thatch!" Izou shouted as Spade grabbed the Fourth Division Commander's arm and twisted it. Thatch made a whimper sound as the cook let go of Marco. The kid called Spade looked like he was going to murder Thatch.

Damn it! What the hell is Spade doing?! He needs to let the Whitebeard Pirate go! Like, right now! Marco needs his stupid brother and captain to let the division commander and Whitebeard Pirate go!

"Spade!" Marco said in a stern voice. "Captain. Let go, right now."

Spade let go as he looked at Whitebeard. "We're leaving." It wasn't a request or the kid asking a question. It also wasn't an order or demand. It was just the kid telling Whitebeard what was going to happen.

"Brat, if you think your leaving right now you have another thing coming," Whitebeard told Spade. He was not impressed by Spade's actions against his son but he could tell the kid only did it because he thought Thatch was a threat to his brother, to his crew mate. "You owe us some explanations first."

"Fuck off!" Spade answered as put up his rude finger. Marco sighed as he covered it and bowed to Whitebeard. Whitebeard looked a little annoyed by that but he always couldn't help but feel amused by it too. Damn cheeky annoying little brat… it was like the kid, not matter what the kid's actual age is, he was still a kid, boy and brat to Whitebeard. It was like he had no fear. As the Whitebeard Pirates kind of stood there in disbelief at the kid's behaviour. He was insane, rude and disrespectful. How could this guy do this to their Pops?!

"Please forgive my Captain's rude behaviour," Marco bowed as he apologised for Spade's behaviour as he was wondering where it was coming from. Spade was not normally like this, especially after someone treating with him respect. He was normally respectful back, sometimes he can rude without meaning to be and Spade was normally insane but still! This was not how Spade normally acts and it was not what Marco needs right now! "I'm Marco Fennec but most call me Phoenix, First Mate. This is my Captain, Spade, he's normally better behaved then this, I swear." What the hell was Spade doing? Was he trying to get them killed?! What the hell put Spade in such a bad mood?

"They're the ones that won't let me sleep," Spade said seeing Marco's question in his eyes about his mood and behaviour. "It's their own fault I'm in a shitty mood."

Why this Spade kid, well, guy, for real? He was being rude and disrespectful because they had waken him up? Because they wouldn't let him sleep, because they didn't let him go back to sleep? What the hell is wrong with this guy?!

"That does not give you the right to be rude and disrespectful!" Marco yelled- not caring right now. He did not want to get killed because of that! They were not being killed because of this!

"Whatever," Spade yawned- feeling very tired and sleepy still, though he had no idea why. "I just want to sleep… where's the family?"

"Mania Island," Marco answered, noticing the sudden change in mood. Why was Spade so sleepy? That unusual…

That was one of Whitebeard Protected Islands wasn't it?

"Tell them to leave then," Spade told Marco- not liking the idea of their family being at a Whitebeard Protected Island. "It's protected by them," Spade pointed at the Whitebeards. "And I won't let them near the family or give them a reason to go after them," as he glared at Whitebeard. It seems this kid has a problem with them. He is very protective of his crew, of his family.

"Do you boys view your crew as your family too?" Emmet asked slowly moving closer. Mostly to go check on Thatch. Though, most of the crew had weapons out. He stopped when Spade glared at him. Emmet wasn't going to admit it out loud, but, the kid kind of scares him…

"We're twenty-six," Spade told Emmet- Whitebeard noticing how tired the boy seemed to be now from his body language, though he still had the same emotionless face and lifeless eyes. Something seemed off... but Whitebeard wasn't sure what it was. "We're not boys."

"Then stop acting like one," Marco sighed as he walked up to Thatch who was nursing his arm, Spade hadn't broken it, just hurt and bruised it real bad. Luckily for the Whitebeard Pirate. Marco offered him a hand and Spade just stood there, watching everyone carefully, though he still felt so tired, like he was going to die if he didn't get any sleep soon. Why was he so tired? "I'm sorry. Spade is very protective, we have a bad history of people always coming after us and trying to separate us. So he doesn't take to strangers hugging me or anyone else in the family very well. Are you okay?"

Thatch nodded his head and took the hand. Well, Thatch guessed that was understandable then.

"I'm sorry," Thatch nodded. "You just reminded me of someone we lost… our older brother Marco…"

Marco and Spade both seemed unsure what to say at that.

"Why don't you young men stay for a bit," Whitebeard smiled. Seeing that this Marco seemed to have Spade under control and on a lease, at least at the moment he seems too anyway. Though Whitebeard was wondering how long it would last. "If you're tired. You can rest here. We are actually on our way to Mania Island."

Spade seemed to tense at that. It seems that this boy was more protective of his family/crew than Whitebeard and that's saying something. Since Whitebeard would start a war to get any of them back but it seems that that this kid would not only start a war, but several wars if it meant to protect someone close to him or get them, just to make sure that the people couldn't try it again. Like he would make they were deader than well, dead.

"Spade, relax," Marco said going back to him as he forced them both to the ground. Marco rested Spade's head on his lap. "Go to sleep." Spade always sleeps better knowing that Marco was there for him. Whether it was them sleeping in the same room or the same bed.

 _'Um… kind of the relationship do these two have…?'_ The Whitebeards would really love to know…

"But…" Spade said looking at Whitebeard. Worrying clearly though it didn't sound in his voice, face or eyes but everyone could tell by the action.

"I'll handle it Captain," Marco told him. "You need to sleep and be in a better mood before you think or do anything else."

"Fine…" Spade said closing his eyes as he curled into a little ball and hugged his book again around Marco's leg with his head on his lap. Marco had Spade's bag on the other side of him.

"That would be nice, thank you Whitebeard sir." Marco nodded to Whitebeard.

Whitebeard was even sure of it now. This kid… Marco, he was their Marco. His Haki was too like to their Marco it wasn't funny. Whitebeard was sure of it! But how that possible? He died…

"Why don't you tell us a bit about yourself Marco?" Emmet smiled- seeming to thinking the same thing as his father. That there were too many similarities between this Marco and theirs. It was like they were same person… no, they were same person. Now they just to collect information and see what happened with this Marco.

"Well, I'm from the South Blue, I'm twenty-six and I'm this idiot brother," Marco smiled fondly at Spade.

"Not an idiot…" Spade muttered.

"Go to sleep," Marco laughed.

"I am…" Spade mumbled.

"Then stop talking," Marco told him.

"Stupid Blue Fire Bird…" Spade muttered teasingly.

"Idiot Tattoo Weirdo," Marco teased back.

"Why are we brothers again…?" Spade mumbled.

"I have no idea!" Marco laughed as he ran his hand through Spade's hair. "But seriously Spade. Sleep."

Spade nodded his head as he made himself comfortable with his head on his Marco's lap. Was this their way of showing each affection…? Or something? It was kind of… weird and unusual but oddly enough, it was also sweet and touching and really amusing too.

Just what happened to these two for this kind of relationship to form?

"Are you twins?" Emmet asked.

"No," Marco answered. He wasn't sure why but he felt like he could trust the Whitebeards, especially Whitebeard himself. "We met when we were eight. I ran away from home the year before, moving from island to island and had been living the streets then had been caught by some slavers. Spade saved me and set me free. He then ran away from home after that. His family was horrible. Spade was taught from a very age by them to not show or have emotions and his family… But we both wanted the one thing- a family, a loving one. We started the crew up to have that, an actual proper family. Where no-one judges you for being you and accepts it."

That explains a lot. Spade was emotionless because that's how he was taught to be. The poor kid. Whitebeard would love to know the whole story of Spade and his family, he could tell that Marco was not telling them everything and that something horrible, very horrible had happened to Spade. That this 'family' that isn't their crew, that they did something to Spade, something very terrible at that too.

"But… They come back for Spade when we were eleven as he was slowly learning to show emotions again from me," Marco continued. "It took some time to find Spade again with some help from the crew we had at the time, Cal, Jay and Sekki. But the damage had been done. Spade can't show or feel emotions properly after that. I don't know what they did but… it doesn't matter. We got him back and that's all that matters and won't be losing him again."

The Whitebeards couldn't help but feel for the two young men. It seems that they had seen and been some things horrible things during their childhood that has caused some real damaged to Spade. Making him the way he is.

Spade looked like a hopeless kid sleeping. Marco was smiling as he kept running his fingers through the other blonde's hair. He was finally asleep, Marco's phoenix side could tell when Spade was sleeping or faking it.

"After that, we set sail so his family couldn't come for him again," Marco told them- feeling as though he had too. "We're been together since. And we sailed around a lot. Collecting crew mates, new brothers and sisters as we go. Between the Four Blues, the Grandline and here. And we made a promise to always come for each other."

That was something that Marco and Spade would always keep. Their promise to always for the other. That's kind of what got them in trouble with Emperor who is after them right not that isn't Whitebeard. They had taken Marco and Spade took him back.

"When did you come here?" Thatch asked- really curious on when the two younger guys and their crew got here.

"The New World? Um… about six months ago I think…" Marco answered. "We had to wait till our youngest members were able to handle themselves in a fight here. They trained with Ray-san for two years and we waited for them."

Their youngest members…? How old are their youngest members? Ray-san? Who was Ray-san? Did they mean Rayleigh or someone else? But back to the most important thing, how older are their youngest members?

"How old are your youngest members?" Izou asked- on behalf of the crew. "If you don't mind me asking."

"I don't mind you asking. They're thirteen," Marco answered. "The closest in our crew to their age would be nineteen. Most of the crew are in their twenties."

That was young. How big is the crew? And why do they have thirteen years in their crew?

"How big is your crew?" Emmet asked.

"There's twenty-five of us including the youngest four," Marco answered then muttered as he thought of something. "Ace better not try to start a fight when we get back… I'll throw his fiery ass into the sea if he does. Thirteen or not." Speaking of the youngest crew members, it had reminded Marco that Ace would probably start a fight. He always seems to start a fight with other pirate crews.

What? Why would a thirteen year old kid try to start a fight with them…?

"Why would he try to start a fight?" Whitebeard asked out of curiosity on behalf of all of his crew. He really wanted to know why someone so young would start a fight with them.

"He has a strong sense of 'must fight everyone stronger than me to make myself stronger'," Marco answered with a sigh. He has had to save that kid's ass more times than he could count because of that idiot's 'must fight everyone stronger than me to make myself stronger' sense. "So simply put, he's an idiot. And of course, if Ace is in a fight then he's twin and the other two are, then that means all of us are too. We don't leave one of us behind. Plus, we raised Ace and the others from babies so they're been with us for thirteen years. They're our family as much as we as theirs." Plus, there was the odd chance that the crew might think that Whitebeards kidnapped Spade and defended him and Marco.

Whitebeard laughed. He was liking the sound of the crew, this Ace kid and the other three thirteen years old more and more. Whitebeard could really see them fitting in with his crew. Be it that they join the Whitebeards or just being allies.

"I can't wait to see your new family," Whitebeard said out loud without meaning too.

"What…?" Marco asked really confused.

"Nothing my son, nothing," Whitebeard smiled.

Marco couldn't help but smile back. He had never had someone call him 'my son' or 'son' before. Not even with his actual family. In the crew, it was brother or big brother, not son. So this… it was different and Marco liked. He always got a sense he could Whitebeard. He wasn't sure how or why, but he trusts the man. Just as much as he trusts Spade and the crew, the family. But why…? They're never met before… right?


	5. Flashback Part 1

thank you SkyDreamersTARz and FIREmizuchi, for following the story and thanks to Nihilist Noblesse for following and favouring the story.

10 followers, 8 favs, 5 reviews and over 375 views.

still looking for a beta everyone. is anyone interested? just PM me.

now guys, enjoy these flashbacks for the next few chapters so people get an idea about Marco and Spade, why and how they have a close relationship like they do and how they met.

* * *

 **Things are different now...**

Flashback Part 1

 _"How big is your crew?" Emmet asked._

 _"There's twenty-five of us including the youngest four," Marco answered then muttered as he thought of something. "Ace better not try to start a fight when we get back… I'll throw his fiery ass into the sea if he does. Thirteen or not." Speaking of the youngest crew members, it had reminded Marco that Ace would probably start a fight. He always seems to start a fight with other pirate crews._

 _What? Why would a thirteen year old kid try to start a fight with them…?_

 _"Why would he try to start a fight?" Whitebeard asked out of curiosity on behalf of all of his crew. He really wanted to know why someone so young would start a fight with them._

 _"He has a strong sense of 'must fight everyone stronger than me to make myself stronger'," Marco answered with a sigh. He has had to save that kid's ass more times than he could count because of that idiot's 'must fight everyone stronger than me to make myself stronger' sense. "So simply put, he's an idiot. And of course, if Ace is in a fight then he's twin and the other two are, then that means all of us are too. We don't leave one of us behind. Plus, we raised Ace and the others from babies so they're been with us for thirteen years. They're our family as much as we as theirs." Plus, there was the odd chance that the crew might think that Whitebeards kidnapped Spade and defended him and Marco._

 _Whitebeard laughed. He was liking the sound of the crew, this Ace kid and the other three thirteen years old more and more. Whitebeard could really see them fitting in with his crew. Be it that they join the Whitebeards or just being allies._

 _"I can't wait to see your new family," Whitebeard said out loud without meaning too._

 _"What…?" Marco asked really confused._

 _"Nothing my son, nothing," Whitebeard smiled._

 _Marco couldn't help but smile back. He had never had someone call him 'my son' or 'son' before. Not even with his actual family. In the crew, it was brother or big brother, not son. So this… it was different and Marco liked. He always got a sense he could Whitebeard. He wasn't sure how or why, but he trusts the man. Just as much as he trusts Spade and the crew, the family. But why…? They're never met before… right?_

* * *

 _26 years ago..._

Oscar Fennec headed right to the South Blue, where he was from. If anywhere was safe for him to hide away the baby version of Marco the Phoenix, it was in one of the Blues. At least Oscar thought it was smart anyway. And since Oscar is from the South Blue, well, it makes the most sense to him to hide the reborn phoenix there. Just imagining the type of person that Oscar could raise the reborn phoenix into… it was something that Oscar was grinning about.

Whoever would have thought that Marco the Phoenix would die then be reborn as a baby in the ash? Then again, the man's devil fruit does give him the power of a phoenix. So, the Whitebeards should have thought of that and the idea wasn't too far-fetched either.

But right now though, Oscar didn't care since he had his hands-on Marco the Phoenix. he was the one who had found him so he was one that was going to raise him. Well, Oscar wasn't going to raise-raise him but close to it.

"Oscar?" his older sister said as he entered her home and she was looking, very pregnant. Oscar put a small carrier down on the ground as she walked to him. "I wasn't aware of you coming home! What's up little brother?"

"Hello Anna," Oscar smiled- giving her a quick kiss on the check and a small hug. Being careful since his sister was pregnant after all.

Anna Fennec was a pretty woman- 170cm tall with long red hair braided to the side wearing a long dark blue dress and sandals.

Oscar Fennec was sort of handsome man- 177cm tall with short red hair, wearing long black pants and a dark grey shirt with dark coloured boots. Oscar was a free-lance bounty hunter. He had find the baby version of Marco the Phoenix in a pile of ash in the New World after a fight between the Whitebeard Pirates and some Pirate Group that Oscar hasn't been bothered to remember the name of.

"What's that…?" Anna asked pointing to the carrier. It looked like a baby carrier, did her brother brought for it since she was pregnant or for a different reason?

"Your gotten fat sis," Oscar smirked, jokily of course. But he couldn't pass up the opportunity to tease his older sister.

"I'm not fat!" she scolded her younger brother for calling her that. No woman wants to hear that, even if it's the truth. Especially when they are big and round and pregnant. "I'm pregnant!"

Anna froze when she heard crying sounds coming from the carrier… what the hell… did her baby brother… did he bring a baby with him…?

"Oscar," she said in a very stern voice. "What is that?"

Oscar smirked again as he pulled out a baby from the carrier.

Since when… what… just what?!

"This is Marco," Oscar told his sister. "I was thinking of leaving him here as I can't raise baby with my work right now."

"Where's his mother?" Anna asked taking the small blonde hair baby form her brother. Damn kid was damn cute… though he didn't look like Oscar so he must take after his mother. Where was said person anyway?

"Doesn't have one," Oscar answered.

What…? Did she die giving birth or something?

"What?" Anna asked as she rocked the baby to quiet him down, which worked rather quickly. "Did she die or something?"

"Nope," Oscar answered as he lend in close to his sister. "You heard of Marco the Phoenix from the Whitebeard Pirates?"

"The First Mate and First Division Commander of the Whitebeard Pirates?" Anna asked him, dead serious and a little worried. What did that person have to do with this conversation and baby? "That Marco the Phoenix?"

"Well, you just met him."

What?!

Anna looked down at the baby in her arms. What the hell was her brother on about? Was he drunk or high or something!?

"But he's thirty or something and this is a baby!" Anna yelled at him. Disbelief clearly in her voice since she had no idea what her brother was on about.

"He died in battle and I just happened to come across him," Oscar told her. Which was more or else the truth. "Phoenixes are reborn in their own ash when they die you know."

Was her brother serious…?

"I am not raising a pirate!" Anna told him as she handed him back the baby.

Oscar frowned as he took the baby back, "He doesn't have to be pirate. You can raise him however you want. If not, tell me someone that I can leave him with to raise him for me then. I need to leave him here in the South Blue at least so no-one knows I have him. I mean, being able to control someone who has the power of a phoenix? Imagine the power!"

Of course, that's all her brother cared about, power. He is power hungry and crazy.

"Besides," Oscar told his sister, offering the baby once again. "You can treat him however you want."

Hmmm… well, that seem to have its appeal.

"Fine, I will take the kid." Anna told her brother as she took the baby back, not wanting anyone else to take him for some weird reason that she can't explain. "For now. But the little shit isn't a member of this family."

"Whatever you want sister," he smiled then left again, not knowing that he would never return to be able to 'use' Marco the Phoenix for his own self reasons and only reason why he had even bothered to save the baby as he dies eight months later, killed by Marines.

Anna still kept hold Marco though, despite her brother never coming back for him. She kind of liked the kid, in her own twisted way. Sure, she kind of saw him as a slave/servant, but that didn't mean she like him. The kid was more or less her nephew, even though it wasn't blood. He was still her family. Just in a different way to her own son was.

* * *

 _7 years later from Oscar leaving… _

For seven years, all Marco has wished for was one thing and that was a family. And one that was nothing like the one he was in. they liked to remind every second they could that he didn't belong and that they didn't want him. His aunt Anna had died when he four and for three years he had been living with his uncle Simon and slightly younger cousin Henry. And now his step-aunt Lauren and her three kids Fred, Bob and Kale and none of them wanted him.

Marco wasn't sure what had happened to his father, Anna's brother Oscar. Marco has never met him, at least, not from what Marco could remember anyway. Sure, Anna wasn't the nicest person but she never reminded Marco daily how he was hated and unwanted. She just made him do a lot of chores and house work but at least she did seem to care if he got hurt or if he was upset. She at least cared.

Marco had to decide- was he going to run or was he going to stay?

His childhood wasn't happy or fun but it was okay when his aunt alive. They would cook together, she could tell him when he was telling a good job and would show him and tell him how to do something better if he wasn't quite doing it right. She didn't lose her patience and she never ever hit him either.

One of Marco's favourite memories with his aunt when she was teaching him to read and write. After all, how was he meant to be the shopping if he couldn't read the shop list or read what he was mean to get. What about when he had to write the list himself? To his aunt, it made perfect sense to teach him these basic skills. Though Marco was pretty much she just had fun teaching him new skills and it was one of the times when he was happy really. Not really having lots of fun but he was at least a little happy. His aunt always had a smile on her face so Marco couldn't help but smile too.

But all of that changed when she died. Suddenly, Marco wasn't learning anything anymore. He wasn't really being fed (having to now sneak or steal food that he cooked for everyone else), he was getting punished- mostly though beatings- for anything really. Like missing any dust, not doing the dishes fast enough, burning any food and other small things like that. Marco also lost his bed and room and had to sleep on the floor. Everything changed when his aunt died. His not so happy life turned to hell and Marco had no idea how much he was going to miss his aunt and how his not so happy life was going to be even worse.

It was clear that he was unwanted here… but could Marco really leave…?

Yes, he could. He would find and make his own family. He could do it! He has too! It was clear that he wasn't wanted or needed here. His so-called family made that clear on more than one occasion. So it is easy, if he was unwanted here then he will leave and never come back. After all, that's what they want isn't it?

And Marco is going to go find the thing that he wants most in this world, he was going to go find himself a family. He was going to make himself a family!

The blonde hair boy packed a small bag with a change of clothes, stealing as much money as he could from the spot where his uncle and step-aunt kept their money and thought that no-one knew and some food.

Marco put on his sandals as he opened the door- it was pitch black outside and everyone was sleeping. They wouldn't know or notice that he was gone till the morning and by that time, Marco would have gotten on a boat and to a different island so that they couldn't come after him. And hopefully, on the next island. Marco can what is looking.

Family.

It doesn't have to blood. It doesn't have to be big. It doesn't have to small either. But its what Marco is going to look for. It is what he wants and what he dreams of. It's all Marco wants, is a family. Or at least people that he can call family and who would and could call him anyway. It was all that matter. Family…


	6. Flashback Part 2

thanks to Royiah for following and favouring, and thanks to SeventhAssassin, FIREmizuchi and tjacare for following.

we have 13 followers, 10 favs, 5 reviews and over 490 views. still looking for a beta guys. is no-one interested?

* * *

 **Things are different now...**

Flashback Part 2

 _It was clear that he was unwanted here… but could Marco really leave…?_

 _Yes, he could. He would find and make his own family. He could do it! He has too! It was clear that he wasn't wanted or needed here. His so-called family made that clear on more than one occasion. So it is easy, if he was unwanted here then he will leave and never come back. After all, that's what they_ _want isn't it?_

 _And Marco is going to go find the thing that he wants most in this world, he was going to go find himself a family. He was going to make himself a family!_

 _The blonde hair boy packed a small bag with a change of clothes, stealing as much money as he could from the spot where his uncle and step-aunt kept their money and thought that no-one knew and some food_.

 _Marco put on his sandals as he opened the door- it was pitch black outside and everyone was sleeping. They wouldn't know or notice that he was gone till the morning and by that time, Marco would have gotten on a boat and to a different island so that they couldn't come after him. And hopefully, on the next island. Marco can what is looking._

 _Family._

 _It doesn't have to blood. It doesn't have to be big. It doesn't have to small either. But its what Marco is going to look for. It is what he wants and what he dreams of. It's all Marco wants, is a family. Or at least people that he can call family and who would and could call him anyway. It was all that matter. Family…_

* * *

 _On a different Island, South Blue…_

A blonde boy about 7 years old smiled as he finally got something that he had always wanted that his parents could never take away. Something that his was his own choice. A tattoo. One that he had designed- a spade on fire- on the inside of his left arm. The tattoo is something that Eri has only ever dreamed of. Admiring it with his red eyes with a happy smile on his pale face. The boy didn't go outside much.

"You stupid child!" his mother shouted as he admired the tattoo. He knew that they would find out about it, but he didn't care.

"I don't care what you think," Eri told her as he admitted it. "It was my choice!"

His mother hit him across the face. His siblings all laughed as he was hit more, but Eri didn't care. The tattoo, it was his choice, the only thing he could do that was of his own free will and that was of his own choice. The woman could keep hitting the blonde all she wanted, he didn't care. He was just happy to finally have something that he was choice.

"I'll get rid of the stupid thing then!" his mother told him getting a knife to cut the tattoo off her brother's skin. She hated the ugly tattoo.

Eri held onto his wrist and watched his father who said nothing and as his siblings just laughed more. Eri backed right away from his mother. His father sensed something and watched as things unfolded before him between his son and wife.

"I WON'T LET YOU!" Eri shouted as his sibling suddenly fainted and his father smirked as the boy's mother wasn't sure what was going on. "IT WAS MY CHOICE! THE ONLY THING I COULD DO OF MY OWN FREE WILL! IF IT'S THE ONLY CHOICE I GET, I DON'T CARE! I WON'T LET YOU TAKE IF AWAY ME!"

Guards and the Marines with them fainted as Eri's father was staring and laughing at his son in amusement as the emotion of wanting to protect something as stupid and simple as the tattoo had brought out his Haki, and Conqueror Haki at that. It seems that at least one of his child was worth something. Though, the emotional display was disgusting.

Eri stood there confused as he looked around. He had no idea what happened… what caused his siblings to faint? What is going on?

"Eri," his father said walking up to him then slapping him across the face as his mother finally fainted and mostly everyone on their whole island without a strong will. "I will allow you to keep the tattoo." Eri's eyes shined for a moment until his father glared at him. "But you are to see a special doctor who will take away your emotions." Eri looked scared. "The training isn't enough. You will see the doctor and you will be my heir. You will not lose the tattoo if you do as you are told. Am I understood?"

His emotions or his tattoo? Was that really a choice? Was his father actually giving him a choice, for once? There was a choice? Even if it was a stupid one since Eri could care less about his emotions right now as all that mattered was his tattoo. But still, is his father actually giving him a choice for once in his life?

"Or I will remove that tattoo myself and you will still see the doctor," his father told him. "You are my heir from on now and you cannot have emotions- they are useless things."

So it wasn't a choice. It was lose the tattoo or not lose it? Was that all he was to his father? A puppet for him to control?

"I want to keep my tattoo," Eri muttered. Though telling his father to fuck off was more what he wanted to say. But he didn't, he knew that his father would punish him if he did. He has learned that over the years he has been alive.

"That's what I thought," his father nodded, happy that his son understood. "Come on. I will take you to see the doctor now. We need to get rid of those useless emotions that only hold you back as soon as we can."

Eri hated being a High Noble, not a Celestial Dragon, but something very similar to it. Right after the Celestial Dragons, would come what Eri's parents are. High Nobles of the Outer World. More powerful than the Royalty, but not as powerful as the World Nobles/High Nobles of the World Government/Celestial Dragons but still pretty damn close it.

After all, the Celestica Family is the World's strongest and scariest Noble Family there is outside of the Celestial Dragons.

Eri Celestica, Eri hated being it. He wanted to anything but a Celestica and if he ever got the chance, he will be anything but Eri Celestica. But who Eri be then…?

Eri looked at the spade on fire on his left inside of his wrist. Spade, that's who Eri will be once he is able to leave this life, if he is ever able too. He'll be Spade. That will be his name.

* * *

P.S guys, what do we think of the flashbacks so far? there are more to come. like how Marco and Spade acutally meet.


	7. Flashback Part 3

sorry fro the wait guys, it got busy over break and had lots of family things going on. also started a new job. but here is the next chapter.

thanks to everyone who liked, followed and favoured the story. there's a few too many to count and not everyone came up on in my emails.

to sdkop21\- thank you. I will keep it up. Just writing and posting as I'm not working. I can't wait to write more and for you and the others to read more.

to Shahana-G \- thank you for saying that my story is interesting. here is an update!

we have 16 followers, 14 favs and 7 reviews and over 710 veiws. P.S. guys, I'm still looking for beta guys. does anyone know anyone interested?

* * *

 **Things** **are different now...**

Flashback Part 3

 _"That's what I thought," his father nodded, happy that his son understood. "Come on. I will take you to see the doctor now. We need to get rid of those useless emotions that only hold you back as soon as we can."_

 _Eri hated being a High Noble, not a Celestial Dragon, but something very similar to it. Right after the Celestial Dragons, would come what Eri's parents are. High Nobles of the Outer World. More powerful than the Royalty, but not as powerful as the World Nobles/High Nobles of the World Government/Celestial Dragons but still pretty damn close it._

 _After all, the Celestica Family is the World's strongest and scariest Noble Family there is outside of the Celestial Dragons._

 _Eri Celestica, Eri hated being it. He wanted to anything but a Celestica and if he ever got the chance, he will be anything but Eri Celestica. But who Eri be then…?_

 _Eri looked at the spade on fire on his left inside of his wrist. Spade, that's who Eri will be once he is able to leave this life, if he is ever able too. He'll be Spade. That will be his name._

* * *

 _1 year later…_

Eri hated his life. Sure, he had everything he could ever ask for, at least that's what his parents tell him and that's how others see his life and what his siblings say as well. But it was far from true. All Eri wanted, was a caring and loving family- siblings who would laugh and play and not treat him or others like dirt. Who didn't act the only thing in the world that matter was money and power and status.

Love is what matter in the world, at least, it did in Eri's opinion. Sure, he wasn't quite sure what love was since he never really received or got any, but he was sure it was different to what and how he is treated by his family. And freedom too, freedom would be good too. Being able to make one's own choice- in what clothes to wear, what food to eat, who one can be friends with and what to do with one's life. Any kind of type of freedom. That would nice as well.

Eri hated the people who his parents forced him to be friends with; he hated eating the weird food that they make him eat and he hated the clothes that choice for him to wear, but worse of all. He hated they had controlled his life. Eri wasn't a puppet that his parents could just control and do whatever the fuck they wanted with. Eri was person! An actually living and breathing person!

The only choice that Eri ever made or had of his own was the tattoo he had- the one that his parents know about. He got in a lot of trouble for it, but it was worth it. At least Eri had that and it wasn't something that his parents could easily take away from him. Not if his father wanted him to be his stupid fucking heir.

"Oh?" his father said to someone. "Special you say? How?"

Eri hated this place just as much as he hated his own home. A slaver hunt. Where people's freedom and choices were taken away, sure, Eri had it bad but these poor guys have it much worse.

"I'll show you sir," the slaver told Eri's father.

"Come on along Eri," his father tells him.

Fuck you, or Fuck off, or Fuck no, was what Eri had thought of saying to his father. But he didn't. he would be punished if he did. His father might actually try to take the tattoo, he might remove it if Eri said that. And Eri didn't want to lose thing that gave him is little bit of freedom, his fiery spade tattoo.

Spade… that was a better name to Eri. At least, Eri happens to think it is. The moment that Eri gets the chance. He is no longer going to be Eri, he is going to be Spade! And he will leave the life of Eri Celestica behind, never to return.

But for now, Eri has to do as he father tells him. For now, he has to be Eri Celestica. But soon, soon Eric Celestica be a long distant memory and Spade can forget being him.

"Coming father," Eri said.

* * *

Marco glared at the slaver and the man that he had with him. Marco glared at the boy around his age with the man as well. Who the hell was this guy that the slaver had brought with him!? And was who the kid!?

Marco had managed to survive almost a year on his own and then, Marco had made a mistake. He had gotten into fight with someone and got hurt, but his wound healed it, like it always did. Marco has no idea how or why his wounds heal but it did. But this time, people saw and he was chased and trapped, then got caught.

"So this is him?" the man said to the slaver.

"Yes," the slaver answered. "That is right Minter Celestica."

"What is so special about this boy?" the blonde man called Mr. Celestica asked the slaver.

Marco backed away very quickly as he saw the slave pull out a knife. He didn't want to stab or sliced again!

"I'll show you," the man said as he opened the door to the cage that Marco was in. The blonde-haired boy couldn't get far as he was chained, and those chains were attached to the room.

"No!" the other blonde shouted as he ran into the cage and grabbed the man's hand, trying to stop the man from hurting the boy. The blonde noble didn't care if this by was 'special' or not. He wasn't going to stand here and let someone hurt someone else!

"Eri," his father said in a stern voice as the man didn't want to hurt the noble boy. He did not want to piss Minter Celestica off. It would be very bad for business. "What do you think you're doing?"

The boy looked at his father, doing his best to show his emotions. "I… I don't see any reason for the boy to be hurt."

Minster Celestica waked into the cage and handed the boy he had called Eri the knife from the saver's hand. "Then you do it Eri."

"But father…" Eri said seeming nervous.

"Are you showing him emotions, boy?" the man looking and seeming rather angry about it. Marco didn't understand what was going on.

"No sir!" Eri said quickly as he turned to the blonde slave boy. Walking up to the him with the knife. He didn't want to hurt the boy… but he didn't have much choice, and the boy also knew he was going to be finished later for showing emotion.

Marco moved away from the noble boy, at least, the phoenix devil fruit eater was guessing that the boy was a noble since he was calling this Mr. Celestica his father and the man looked like some kind of high noble of some kind.

The boy smiled lightly to Marco. His instincts were saying to trust the boy. But his body just wanted to run, because of the knife and he didn't know what the boy was going to do it. "It's okay, it will hurt a little." The boy cute his palm, trying his best to not flinch in pain. "See?"

This was probably better than what the adults would do…

Marco let the blond boy walk and take his hand careful, before cutting it careful and they all watched as a blue flame easily healed the cut.

"I will pay him," the man told the slaver. Eri was doing his best to not look worried about that. What were his father's plans for the boy? "I will be back at the end of week for him. Eri, come."

"Don't worry," Eric told the blonde slave boy. "I'll think of something to get you out."

"Eri!" his father reported as Eri ran over to him and hand the slaver the knife back.

Marco watched as the boy left with the man. What was going on? Who was this boy? What did he mean he would think of something? Marco wasn't an idiot, he wasn't going to stay here and let the slavers sell him to anyone. The only problem was, he had no idea how to get out. nor did he know where to go. Damn it… What was Marco going to do?

Eri had a plan. It wasn't the world's greatest plan. But still, it was a plan. Now, Spade needed to get to the people who can help him with his plan to free of all the slaves here and burn down the slave house. And the first one that Spade will save, looking back to the blonde healing powered boy. Was him.


	8. Flashback to Present

Hey guys, we're back with another chapter.

Sorry I disappeared for a bit. Was having a hard time deciding how this chapter should go and I had work stuff going on too.

Anyway, I have been reading some fanfics during a little bit of my free time, and I am thinking of doing an SYOC styled story soon. If people would like to send in characters for the new story, that would be wonderful.

I will be doing a slight rewrite with the previous chapters soon too. Got this cool new program thing called 'Grammarly' which is meant to help with writing. So hopefully it will. Wish me luck in using it guys.

To Shahana-G \- You're welcome for the new chapter and thank you about wishing me lunch with the new the job. It has been busy and keeping me busy. Yes, nobles can be such jerks, poor little Marco.

we have 21 followers, 18 favs and 8 reviews and over 1,210 views

Anyway, hope you all enjoy the chapter.

* * *

 **Things** **are different now...**

Flashback To Present 

_"I will pay him," the man told the slaver. Eri was doing his best not to look worried about that. What were his father's plans for the boy? "I will be back at the end of the week for him. Eri, come."_

 _"Don't worry," Eric told the blonde slave boy. "I'll think of something to get you out."_

 _"Eri!" his father reported as Eri ran over to him and handed the slaver the knife back._

 _Marco watched as the boy left with the man. What was going on? Who was this boy? What did he mean he would think of something? Marco wasn't an idiot; he wasn't going to stay here and let the slavers sell him to anyone. The only problem was, he had no idea how to get out. Nor did he know where to go. Damn it… What was Marco going to do?_

 _Eri had a plan. It wasn't the world's greatest plan. But still, it was a plan. Now, Spade needed to get to the people who can help him with his plan to free of all the slaves here and burn down the slave house. And the first one that Spade will save, looking back to the blonde healing powered boy. Was him._

* * *

At the end of the week, in the past...

Marco was staring at disbelief at the kid in the cage with him. The blond was sure this was the other blond from earlier in the week. The one who was here with the nobleman and had called him dad. The kid was sure the other kid was called Eri or something like that. Even though Marco couldn't see the blond kid's face behind the white mask that had a black spade on the blank cover of the mask. What was going on? Why was he here? What was he doing?

"What are you doing?"

"Saving you, and everyone else here. What does it look like?" the masked boy said as he was using keys from the guards to get the chains and weird bracelet made of some unusual stone.

"Like you're going to get us all killed," Marco told him straight out. "You're the no-"

"I'm Spade," the masked wearing blond cutting Marco off. "And that's it. I'm not anyone else."

Marco raised an eyebrow up at that as he rubbed his wrists as the chains and bracelet all fell off.

"What kind of name is that?"

"The one I got to chose." Marco can understand the message in that one single statement. Even though he was meant to be the son of a noble, he had no freedom. And this was the other blond's way of getting that freedom. He didn't want people to know him for being the noble's son; he wanted them to know him for him. "Who are you?"

"A nobody that they wanted to sell... my dad called me Marco."

"Well, what name would you have if you could pick?"

"I don't... Phoenix maybe? Since that's I turn into."

"Then it's nice to meet you Phoenix! I'm Spade," the masked blonde said putting his hand out to him.

Marco slowly took it and shook it. "Nice to meet you too... I think."

"Spade!" a voice shouted. "We need to go man!"

"Coming Sekki!" Spade shouted as he grabbed Marco's hand tightly. "Don't let go, okay?"

"Are you asking me to trust you?" Marco asked a little in disbelief.

"You don't have much choice," Spade reminded him.

"Touche," Marco sighed as he gripped onto the other's hand. "But you do know I can just fly myself out of here now, right?"

"I didn't think of that," Spade said as he was running with Marco right behind as they were holding hands.

"You're an idiot," Marco deadpanned.

"You sound like my brothers," Spade muttered to himself. Not like he wanted those people to be his family. "Like they were really brothers to me..."

"What is your plan after this?" Marco said to change the subject. "You won't be able to go back to your family if they find out about this..."

"Find a new family," Spade answered. "Pirate crews are like families right? I'll be a pirate captain!"

A family...

"That's what you want right?" Spade said as they got to the exit and he removed the mask. A long cut mark along his face. Holy shit, Marco knows that wasn't there when he had Er- Spade the other day. When did he get that? How did he get that? Did his father or someone else in his family do that? "Why don't you join? You could be my First Mate!"

"Spade! We have to go! The authorities are their way!" a blue-haired teen shouted as he ran over to them. He stopped in his track seeing Marco. "This the kid you telling me about? The one who wanted to do this for?"

"I never said that! I said we had to help all of the people in there and we have, so we better go!" the blond said as he grabbed both of their hands and started walking very quickly.

"Who are you?" Sekki and Marco asked the same time.

"Phoenix, meet Sekki. Sekki, this is Phoenix," Spade said as he was walking. "We're all going to be friends and family one day! Let's get to the ship and go!"

"Yeah, sure," Sekki said with a roll of his eyes. "You know I said I was leaving once we got to the next island right?"

"I know," Spade nodded. "But that doesn't mean you're actually going to leave."

* * *

Present Time, Mina Island, with the Ink Heart Pirates...

A man who looked to be in his late twenties was pacing. A brown-haired man in his mid-twenties was watching him as a black haired girl sighed at it. Three of there were senior crew members. The man in his late twenties was Sekki, with his blue hair back in a man bun. The brown-haired man was Callen or Cal as everyone else called him for short. And then there was the girl with black-haired who was Jay, or Jason. Her parents thought she was a boy when she was born and were too lazy to change her name.

"You still worrying about the captain, Sek?" Jay said from her spot as keeping an eye on the island. They knew that the island was protected by the Whitebeard Pirates. It was why they had come here so that Kaido hopefully wouldn't follow them here. But that didn't mean that people on the island wouldn't try something. The last thing they need right now is to have the Whitebeards after them.

Phoenix already had made an agreement with the people. Telling them that they weren't going to attack the town. That they were just here to rest and wait while they looked for their missing friend. So as long as the crew didn't attack or do anything bad in town, they were more than welcomed to stay in the town.

"Of course I am worried. I have known Spade the longest here," Sekki said looking to the crew. Sekki and Spade have always had a close relationship, even though Spade was closer to Phoenix. Sekki and Spade have an unspoken trust and relationship still.

"Ni! Ni! When's Spade-nii coming back?" a thirteen-year raven overly excited teen asked.

"As soon as Phoenix finds him Lu," Sekki smiled to the teen. "Why don't you, Ace and the others go with Viktor into town? You guys can see if you can catch rabbits or something in the forest? I'm sure Phoenix and Spade will be back soon."

"Okay!" Luffy, also known as Lu nodded. "Ace! Sabo! Asch! Vik! Let's go into town and go to the forest to go hunt!"

Viktor was a tall man in his very early twenties. He was the sniper/sharpshooter in the crew. He liked taking the four teenage boys out doing things like hunting. But he wasn't a fan of being calling Vik. Only the four boys could get away with it.

"I'll go get my gun and you boys go get your hunting bags!" Viktor told them. All four boys looked excited as they all ran off to go get their hunting bags, which Viktor had made them. "We can make traps for any animals in the forest!"

"Alright!" echoed throughout the ship.

"Hi there!" the mayor shouted as he waved and walked up to the ship. "The barker made some bread that wasn't quite right for selling but fine for eating, he was wondering if you guys would like the loaves?"

"Sure! We can freeze some to keep it and have later!" Jay shouted. She didn't fully trust these people, so she would make sure the bread would be tested first before they actually ate it. But free food was free food, and that wasn't something that the crew turned down. Many of the crew lived on the street and didn't have a lot of food, so they never turned down free food. Plus; Luffy, Ace, Asch and Sabo ate a lot of food. They were walking blackholes.

"Also, we got a call. Whitebeard-san is coming to the island!" the mayor said as he got closer to the ship. "I will explain to him that you young people mean us and him no harm. You are just waiting for your friend to come back with your missing friend."

"Only bloody Spade could go missing on a rowboat during a storm while we're docked at an island," Cal sighed with a shake of his head.

"Only the captain," the crew all agreed.

"Some of our people are going to the forest to hunt is that alright mayor-san?" Sekki checked with the man while he was here. "And that would be wonderful if you could explain things to Whitebeard for us. We truly mean you and him no harm."

"Of course young man! Not that is a problem and it would be my pleasure to talk to Whitebeard-san," the mayor nodded. The crew did help scare off pirate crews who wanted to attack the island to get to Whitebeard.

"Thank you!" Sekki smiled as he went back to worrying pacing.

"Sek, relax. I'm sure everything is fine," Cal told him.

"This Spade we're talking. We only have one Yanko after us. The last thing we need is for a second one," Sekki reminded Cal as he was pacing.

"Cal, leave him. We'll work out what to do when the captain and Pheonix get back. Right now, all we can do is wait," Jay told him and the others. "So, make sure you are all ready to fight if we need to."

"Right," the crew nodded.

Hopefully, it won't come down to that though, hopefully.

' _Please don't do anything stupid Spade,_ ' the whole crew thought.

* * *

And that was the chapter guys. Hope you all liked it. We are now starting to slowly meet the other crew members.

Send in a character if you would like your character to appear in my new SYOC story that I am working out. So keep an eye out for it.


	9. Mina Island & Whitebeards

Hey guys, we are back with another chapter of things are different now...

Things are going slowly with this one as I've lost all of my information with the story. So I am making some of the things up as we go as I try to remember and see if I can find my handwritten notes since I lost my computer notes on my word docs.

Thanks to those who followed and favourited and the review.

To qwertypous \- lols. I like how you're having a little bit of fun with my 'what ifs'. It's funny to see. Thanks for the laughs.

We have 27 followers, 22 favs and 9 reviews and over 1,670 views.

I will update Break The World soon. Sorry I haven't. I'm in the hospital right now and have had limited access to my computer and I haven't been able to think or write properly. I went from having the flu to pneumonia, all because of my one co-workers where I worked come in with 'cold' (I call bullshit since everyone got the flu, he had the damn flu and never should come in and made everyone else). I can tell you all this, his sorry ass was fired since he got everyone sick

Anyway, hope you all enjoy the chapter. I need to thank flamesoftheblue and fireandicephoenix who have written some of this for me with me being sick and to fireandicephoenix for lending me their computer so I can post the chapter. Stupid mother not letting me have my computer...

Anyway, on with the chapter. Here it is.

* * *

 **Things** **are different now...**

Mina Island & Whitebeards

Previously

 _"Only bloody Spade could go missing on a rowboat during a storm while we're docked at an island," Cal sighed with a shake of his head._

 _"Only the captain," the crew all agreed._

 _"Some of our people are going to the forest to hunt is that alright mayor-san?" Sekki checked with the man while he was here. "And that would be wonderful if you could explain things to Whitebeard for us. We truly mean you and him no harm."_

 _"Of course young man! Not that is a problem and it would be my pleasure to talk to Whitebeard-san," the mayor nodded. The crew did help scare off pirate crews who wanted to attack the island to get to Whitebeard._

 _"Thank you!" Sekki smiled as he went back to worrying pacing._

 _"Sek, relax. I'm sure everything is fine," Cal told him._

 _"This Spade we're talking. We only have one Yanko after us. The last thing we need is for a second one," Sekki reminded Cal as he was pacing._

 _"Cal, leave him. We'll work out what to do when the captain and Pheonix get back. Right now, all we can do is wait," Jay told him and the others. "So, make sure you are all ready to fight if we need to."_

 _"Right," the crew nodded._

 _Hopefully, it won't come down to that though, hopefully._

 _'_ Please don't do anything stupid Spade, _' the whole crew thought._

* * *

The next day, Moby Dick, on way to Mina Island

Spade was keeping a close eye on everyone on the Moby Dick, Whitebeard's ship. The pirates were giving him space and had let the blond sleep for as long as he needed. Phoenix had let Spade sleep until lunchtime. After that, Pheonix wake him up. Not that long ago actually. They had stayed in Whitebeard's room. The Yonko wanting to give the two their space, especially after Spade not taking to the other pirates very well. Well, more like with Spade's overreactions for being so tired and hurting Thatch, one fo the commanders. The fourth commander Spade thinks Phoenix said.

"You feeling better?" Phoenix asked as he sitting beside Spade out on the deck.

Thatch, the fourth commander of the Whitebeard Pirates, walked over with a plate full of food. His arm was wrapped up with a bandage, but he easily carried a tray of food and some drinks.

"Are you feeling better sleeping beauty? You were quite tired and grumpy yesterday," the brown-haired chef commented as he walked up. The other Whitebeard Pirates were all watching and giving the blondes their space like their captain and father had asked them.

Spade said nothing to the Whitebeard Pirate as the food and drinks were placed down in front of the blonde. They all heard his stomach growl. But the blonde just looked at the food.

Phoenix sighed as they sat together on the deck of the ship. Marco knew that Spade was always cautious. He didn't turn down free food because of how the others all felt about it. But that didn't mean he would accept it and eat it himself. It always worried Marco how thin Spade was. Not many would notice it since Spade made sure to always wear his black coat. But he was quite thin, not skin and bones thin, but still thinner than their doctor, Sakki, Jay, Cal and Phoenix thought Spade should be.

"Thank you Thatch," Phoenix said with a small smile.

"Your welcome. We should get to Mina around mid-afternoon," Thatch informed the two. "Emmet is going to get in contact with the island before we turn up. So that they know we have you and to get let your crew that you're travelling with us, as a guest. And that they are to not cause a fight against your crew. That your crew knows your safe and that we mean them no harm."

"You're better off having myself fly ahead to do that. The crew won't listen to strangers," Marco told Thatch. "A lot of our crew used to live on the streets. We did things to win them over and they know and trust us. They willing let me and Spade tell them what to do. They won't listen to anyone else but Sekki, Callen and Jason. Who are our three oldest crew members."

"What are those three men like?" Thatch asked.

"Jason, who also call Jay for short. She's a girl," Marco laughed at Thatch.

"Oh, my bad. What're your two main dudes and main lady like then?" Thatch said in correction. "She hot?"

"She will skin you alive if you even try or think it," Spade commented to the chef.

"I get it, I get. She's a total badass, which makes her hot," Thatch in his own misunderstood way of saying he understood what Spade was saying.

"Thatch, Spade is serious," Marco told the fourth division commander. "Don't hit on Jay if you want to live. She will skin you alive." It also didn't help that she was alright in a relationship with a member of the crew, who will not be named. Since the two of them think they're being sneaking about it while in reality, the whole crew knows. They're just waiting for the two of them to come out and tell them that they are in a relationship together.

"Thatch, no hitting on ladies in other crews," Emmet said as he was right behind the chef who was sweating a little. "Do we need a repeat with what happened with Whitey Bay?"

"I'm good!" Thatch said as he walked off as quickly as he could. He did not want a repeat of the Whitey Bay incident with Emmet. Nope, no thanks. He was no in the mood for that. Emmet really knew how to scare people when he wanted to.

"Do I want to know what happened?" Marco asked as he looked at Emmet.

"Probably not," Emmet smiled friendly to the blonde. "You are welcomed to go ahead if you wish. Pops doesn't have a problem with it. But we would rather it that Spade stayed here, so we know you are friendly terms with each other."

"We're not friendly terms with each other," Spade commented as Marco was about to say something. Sighing as he looked at the other blonde. Why does Spade like trying to make things difficult when they could be oh so simple? "We are not in an alliance with each other, nor are we are younger Captain as crew members."

"Those are good points," Emmet nodded as he was understanding where Spade was coming from. Officially, they were technically enemies. Unofficially, Spade was a pain in an ass and owed Whitebeard an apology. "But we don't mean you guys harm."

"I mean you harm," Spade said as Marco groaned and faced his captain. Can Spade stop being difficult? Please! "And don't you mean me and my crew harm? I insulted your captain and was quite rude to many members of your bigger than I believe necessary crew."

"You want a second Yonko on your ass?" Emmet said with a raised eyebrow.

"No," Spade answered honestly. "But I am not an idiot. You will want something in return for this lit you are giving us and I know you want me to apologize to your captain."

"You were quite rude," Emmet reminded the young captain. Emmet was wondering why Marco wasn't saying anything and why he was letting Spade talk and act like this. It was only going to get them into more trouble.

"Spade," Marco said in a stern voice. "We don't need to make more enemies than we already have."

"I know," Spade responded to the blonde. "But I do not trust people or agree to be on friendly terms with people whom I know nothing about. Who have done nothing to earn my trust."

"What about respect?" Izo commented as he was standing with Emmet.

"We saved your life!" one of the others pointed out.

"I respect Whitebeard-san," Spade informed them. "And I will apologise to him for my behaviour towards. But for nothing else. You were the ones who wake me up and put me in a bad mood. you were the ones who didn't listen to me when I told you to put me back in the sea so I could wait for Phoenix to come and get me. You were the ones who hugged and tried to take Phoenix away from me. You think I will trust or want people who are trying to take a member of my family away from me anywhere near the rest of my family? Why would we be on friendly terms with each other when you have done friendly to me? Saving my life and being a friend are two completely different things!"

"Spade," Marco said putting his hand on the blonde's shoulder. "Calm down. You are losing your temper and you're not well. I'm sure that Jay is ready to look you over when we get back o the crew and no, you are not getting out of letting Jay look over you."

"I take it as he doesn't like doctors or nurses?" a beautiful woman said as she walked up to them in her nurse's outfit.

"Never has," Marco sighed lightly. "Even when it's one we can trust. It was a doctor who... well, it's a long story."

"You can say it Phoenix," Spade said emotionlessly. "It was a doctor who took away my emotions on the orders of my father. But that is all you are going to get."

"I suggest if you are unwell, that you take your coat off," the nurse told Spade.

"Your suggestion has been heard, ad it will be ignored," the blonde informed the nurse whom didn't seem surprised by it at all. "And if Whitebeard-san wants me to stay here as a show of 'good faith'. Then so be it, but one of you will with Pheonix as ours then."

"I do not see a problem with that," Whitebeard said from his seat.

Spade looked over the older captain. "I will apologise to you for my rude behaviour Whitebeard-san. I have been feeling under the weather and I do not deal with strangers. But its also part of your fault for my behaviour with your crew's loudness and letting me rest. So my apologies Whitebeard-san for my rude, nasty and horrible behaviour to you. You did not deserve. Despite how I was acting towards you, I do quite respect you sir."

"That is quite alright my boy, Phoenix and I chatted a little bit. So I understand why you acted the way you did," the old pirate nodded. "I aplogise for my crew's behaviour."

"Thank you sir," Spade nodded.

An uncomfortable silence fell between them as WHitebeard seemed to be waiting for something and Spade had no diea what it was. Everyone else did, but the young captain seemed obvivious to it.

"This is where you apoligise for being rude to my crew now son," Whitebeard smiled.

"Why? They deserved it and brought that upon themselves," Spade said. Clearly confused to Marco, but not to anyone else.

"Spade might not sound, but he is confused on then matter sir," Marco told Whitebeard adn the others. "Spade. Even if you believe they deserved it and they did bring in on themselves-"

"Hey!" the crew complained in the background.

"-you still owe them an aplogiy for the behaviour. it was rude and uncalled for," Marco explained to his captain. "They were doing what they saw as being right. Helping you."

"But I didn't need help," Spade agured with his first mate.

"I know that, you know that. BUt they don't know that. They don't know you, all they saw was a lost person who needed help," Marco softly told Spade as he put his hand on his shoulder. "You would have done the same thing if it was one of them in your place."

"..." Spade seemed to be thinking about it for a moment before he nodded his head. "Alright, I apology for my behaviour to the Whitebeard Pirates for their own supitdity that they brought my behaviour upon themsevles."

"Hey!" the crew yelled again.

"Sorry, that's the closest you'll get for an apology for now," Marco aplogised to everyone. Phoenix made a mental note to apologise to everyone properly when he got back.

"I'll go with you Marco," Emmet told the blonde. "Is that alright?"

"A First Mate as goodwill for my captain, I believe that is fine," Marco nodded to the first division commander. "Sekki will most liekly want you to stay with him and the others until Spade is back with us."

"That is fine," Emmet nodded as he looked to his cpatain. "Right pops?"

"Right son," Whitebeard nodded.

"And please, call me Phoenix," Marco told them. "That's what the crew all call me. Not many of them know that my real name is acutally Marco. Like they don't know what Spade's real name is."

"So Spade is an alias then?" Izo asked in interested.

"Yes, more so for the family's protection than my own," Spade answered since he didn't care if they knew that. Most of the crew Spade wasn't his real name, but no-one really questioned it. "There is a long story behind that and one that I do not wish to share. So if asked, I will kindly tell you to fuck off."

"And if we keep asking?" someone asked.

"I will throw you into the sea and tell you to not only fuck off but to also go fuck yourself in hell," Eri answered before Phoenix could get a word in.

Touche was all everyone could think. That seemed like overkill, but something told them but it was the nice way of him telling to mind their own business. They were sure that there were much worse ways for the kid to tell them to 'fuck off'.

"Sorry," Marco apologised to everyone. They were sure it wasn't the first time, nor wouldn't it be the last time that the blonde had to apologise to people for Spade's behaviour.

* * *

That was the chapter guys. Hope you all liked it. My new story is up and out guys.


End file.
